


An Impossible Thing

by Holkie



Series: KISS AU [2]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: Takes up after "A Year In The Life".  Demon gets Firebird to dance to a song she refused to even listen and, well, an impossible thing happens.So it seems music is magic.





	1. Part 1

Firebird was kept in the hospital almost a week. Mostly because the birth had been a little rough on her. Firecat stayed with her in order to get breastfeed. And Demon was in there almost as much as she was. It was such a contrast to see the big, ferocious Demon, in his armor, cradling his daughter, or sitting next to Firebird watching over her as she breastfeed the baby.

They finally released mother and daughter to go home. Demon insisted she have a wheelchair and he pushed her and the baby all the way to Firecat's nursery. 

There were visitors to check out the new offspring. Rivercat was there, mildly upset she missed the birth. Rather upset at Demon that he did. But most of the wannabe visitors were turned away. Unless they were family, it was no go.

Which made the news hounds even more eager to get a picture of one of the parents with the baby. They had even upgraded the security cams so that there was no leaked footage. One day Demon did the mistake of taking the baby out for some air and almost ate a cameraman for trying to take a photo.

Demon and Firebird finally relented and released a formal family portrait when Firecat was about a month old.

But both Firebird and Demon were frustrated. Between Firebird healing and the baby keeping them up at night, even in her own room, they hadn't done more than maybe sleep in a long time. They got a night nanny at last after a long search. She would sleep in the baby's apartment most nights to give them time to themselves.

The first night, they did nothing more than sleep they were so tired.

The next night, Demon disappeared right after dinner. Firebird checked their room before she went to give Firecat her last feeding for the night. No Demon, until she walked into the nursery. There he was, in his armor, in the rocking chair, cradling Firecat and giving her a bottle while he sang her a nursery rhythm from their childhood.

Firebird smiled. "That is one of the sexiest sights I have seen in awhile."

Demon looked up. "Sexy?"

"Yes," Firebird said as she walked over to them. "My fierce Demon taking care of his daughter."

Demon smiled and Firecat pushed, or tried to, her bottle away and got fussy. 

"Oh, she must be full. Let me take her, burp her, and put her to bed." Firebird said. "Then we can go to bed."

She took her daughter. Demon got up from the chair. "Oh, why are we able to talk right now? We're alone."

Firebird shook her head as she lay the baby down in her bed. "No, we aren't. Firecat's here."

Then the nanny was there and they left for their room. Once in the room, Demon walked a little behind Firebird and noticed her wings were shaking. His were, too, if he didn't want to admit it. He wanted her so much. And he smelled her scent; it was as strong as it had first been. If he didn't know better, they were starting all over again. But he had not only won and bedded her, they had their baby. Firebird wouldn't, couldn't have another. 

Firebird was intensely aware of the man behind her. She wanted him as bad as he wanted her. It had been so long. Well, she decided tonight was the night.

As Firebird opened the door to their bedroom, Demon reached out and almost touched her back. But she moved forward and he just followed. She only walked in far enough to let him in and close the door. As he was locking it, she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. He turned enough to face her. She growled at him with fire in her eyes. Firebird was breathing heavy, Demon noticed he was, too. 

Firebird began fumbling for the clasps on Demon's armor to take it off of him. She didn't care were it fell, just wanted it off him. He reached around her to take off her halter top. He pulled it free and tossed it somewhere. He cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples, making her shiver and moan.

Firebird knelt then, to unfasten his boots. He stepped out of them as she reached around him to unfasten his codpiece. She pulled it off and tossed it over her shoulder as she grinned up at him. Firebird ran her hands over his leggings to his erection. He growled at her and she just smiled and processed to strip his leggings off. She started to lean in but he stopped her and lifted her to her feet. He shook his head. He wanted more than that.

Demon knelt before Firebird to removed her boots and leggings. When he put his hands on her hips to slide the leggings down, she shivered and moaned. It had been so long, they were both too sensitive.

Before Demon stood up, he leaned in to kiss her fur and tease with his tongue. Firebird growl/moan as he stood up. What he wouldn't let her do, he did. He just leered at her as he lifted her up and entered her as she wrapped her legs and arms around him. They just stood there for a long moment, shivering. He finally spread his wings and leap heavenward.

They rose to almost the ceiling. Demon arched backward to dip and dive downward. Their hips moved to the rhythm of his wings. They both shivered as the fire rose higher and higher. Instead of little orgasms, it just kept going higher and hotter. 

Demon had a wicked grin as he reached around her back and just touched between her wings. He drew his fingers down her back, making her thrust harder on him and growling. He moaned at the sensations she sent him, He felt the big orgasm start, but he stayed airborne for longer, feeling the fire burn along both of them.

It finally got too much to fly, so Demon aimed them for the bed, just barely making it. They shivered for a few moments before resuming their hips' rhythm. Until it got to be too much and they arched against each other, their mouths open, but no sound. It was more than they had ever felt. 

Demon collapsed on Firebird, panting, barely aware. They every slowly came back to the room. They were both hot and sweaty and needed the pool. As soon as he thought he could stand, Demon rolled off of Firebird and the bed. Lifted her and carried her into the pool. It was a long while before they cooled off. They just floated, face to face, in each other's arms. 

They smiled, breathing just a little heavy. Demon leaned forward and teased her lips with his tongue. Until Firebird caught his tongue and sucked on it. He leaned in further to kiss her and slip her more tongue. They moaned into a long kiss.

They finally broke the kiss and swam for the steps. When they dried themselves, Demon scooped her up and carried her to the bed. Firebird rolled her eyes as he grinned and stuck out his tongue.  
When he settled her on the bed, he climbed in next to her. He then kissed, licked, and sucked on her nipples. She tapped him on the head. He just growled and moved to the other breast.  
When Demon was done, he rolled onto his back and Firebird curled up next to him with her head on his shoulder. Sleep came fast.

Three years pass.

Firecat grew from an infant to a toddler. Keeping her parents on their toes once she learned to walk. Run actually. 

Their passion at night did not slow down. 

The band got some gigs and even got Firebird to play with them a time or few. The Sovereign's duties were as normal and no one seemed upset with the Sovereign playing rock and roll.

There a bit of a problem with Firecat. Once she started preschool, she learned that some of her friends had siblings. Older and young. She kept asking her parents for a big sister. It took Firebird and Rivercat to explain why that was impossible. Firecat was quiet for a few days, then started asking for a baby brother. She thought that might be easier. That one Firebird gave up on and handed off to Demon to explain.

Which backfired on her. Demon started in with "Are you sure you can't have another?"

Firebird sighed. "Demon, never in all of recorded history has a Sovereign had multiple births. Not even with the Sovereign was male and his mate female. The only way is if the one birth is twins. Nothing more."

"Well, what about before recorded history?"

Firebird put her head in her hands. "Then we wouldn't know about it."

"So....it could happen. Maybe we just need the right dance or song."

She signed again and headed out to breakfast. Demon followed with one more "Are you suuuure?"

She ignored him, but thought about it. Demon had really been...passionate since Firecat was born. Almost like he was trying for another. She was glad he was behind her and couldn't see the look on her face. In truth, she would like another child with Demon. But she knew it wasn't going to happen. 

Unknown to Firebird, Demon did discuss it with Starchild, Catman, and Spaceman. They thought their dance to Moonlight helped, which is why they got the idea that maybe a new song would help. After all, music was magic. Rivercat caught their talk one day and told them all in no uncertain terms that it was an impossible thing. Which they didn't listen to anyway.

So they started to work through all of the songs they ever recorded. There seemed to be nothing that had that "magic". Some songs Firebird would play with them. Some she might dance to. And some she just liked to listen to. Save for one song.

Heaven's On Fire

Firebird didn't make much of a fuss about it at first. If she knew ahead of time they were going to rehearse or play it, she didn't show up. If they decided once she was in the room, she'd make an excuse and leave. Then they started to add it to playlists for gigs and she'd veto it. On the grounds she didn't know it.

Starchild said. "Well, you're never around when we rehearse it."

"I do have other things to do than rehearse or play music." Firebird replied.

"What about now?" Demon asked, trying to hide a grin.

Firebird said. "No, it's late and I have to go see if Firecat is trying to get Domo to play dress up rather than going to bed."

As soon as she was out of the room, Demon and Starchild said "That's the song!"

Demon looked thoughtful, "Yeah, but how to get her to play it? Or dance to it?"

Starchild replied. "Well, she dances a bit on stage when we play. Usually to you."

"I never noticed."

The rest snorted.

They had no idea how to get Firebird to do the song anyway for the longest time. Every idea either wasn't going to work or she would just nope out the room when the song was suggested or somehow find out ahead of time and not come to rehearsal.

Until a Sovereign friend of hers, Willow, was having some sort of celebration and not only invited them all, but asked if KISS would play a few songs. But it was nothing they did to get her to do the song.  
There was one guest at the party that was a wealthy man named Fisher. He did a lot of contributions to charities, but he was an arrogant individual. He did not think much of KISS or Firebird as a matter of fact.

As the gathering was heading to ending, Firebird and Willow walked past the group of Fisher and his friends. She could not hear exactly what he said, but it involved Demon somehow.

"Excuse me, but what did you say about my mate?" Firebird asked.

"Oh, nothing you would worry your little head about, Sovereign." Fisher said. "Just about the quality of the band and the brute nature of your mate."

Firebird's eyes narrowed, she lowered her head, and growled at the man. Just as the band walked up behind her. Demon caught the last part of what Fisher said and was about to step past Firebird to do something about it. She stopped him.

"If you don't like their music, you can just leave the room when they are playing." Firebird said. "And Demon is more of a man, and a lover, than you are."

Fisher snorted. "Oh, I doubt that. Those fire breathers don't know finesse if it bit them. And those songs they played tonight are hardly erotic. Didn't even set my heart beating fast."

Demon growled and stepped forward again. Again, Firebird stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Are you challenging me, my mate, and his band?"

"You couldn't meet it."

Firebird just smiled and stepped forward. "One should not challenge when the challenge will be met and exceeded."

Firebird turned and told the band. "Come on, doing one more song."

Starchild asked her "What song? Are you going to play with us?"

"Not playing, dancing."

Demon looked at her. "But what song?"

As they neared the stage, Firebird said. "Heaven's On Fire."

Starchild and Demon looked at each other over Firebird's head, surprised. "Whaaa."

Firebird looked up at Demon. "Then, I'm dragging you off to our room."

Trying not to show how excited that they had finally got her to dance to the song, the band took up their instruments again. Firebird posed with her wings high and her arms raised together. She nodded at the band.

Starchild started with the "whooooo". Firebird washed fire down her arms and wings as she started to move.

Then she stalked over to Demon.

I look at you and my blood boils hot,  
I feel my temperature rise

Firebird had fire covering her from her head to her feet.

I want it all, give me what you got,  
there's hunger in your eyes

She almost climbed Demon's leg and her eyes matched the lyrics.

I'm getting closer, baby hear me breathe

Demon and Firebird matched the lyrics again.

You know the way to give me what I need  
Just let me love you and you'll never leave

She moved back a bit and drew her hand from his chest to his thigh, coming close to his codpiece.

Feel my heat takin' you higher,  
burn with me, Heaven's on fire

She danced, back to him, in front of him and covered them both in fire. Her wings snapped out to raise on either side of him.

Paint the sky with desire,  
angels fly, Heaven's on fire 

She dance to his side again. During all of this, he was leering at her and waggling his tongue. She faced him, side to the audience, and shivered and shook along with the lyrics.

I got a fever ragin' in my heart,  
you make me shiver and shake

Then she held her right hand at hip level and gestured "come here" Demon lunged at her.

Baby don't stop,  
take it to the top, eat it like a piece of cake

Firebird grabbed his head and lifted him to face her and they breathed together again.

You're comin' closer, I can hear you breathe

Then she pushed him up, half turned away as she drew her hand down his chest and belly to his groin.

You drive me crazy when you start to tease  
You could bring the devil to his knees

She moved away and danced to the instrumental.

Oho Heaven's on fire, oho Heaven's on fire, oho

Then she turned back and Demon was almost following her and panting. She moved closer and wrapped her leg around his to breathe again.

I'm getting closer, baby hear me breathe  
You know the way to give me what I need  
Just let me love you and you'll never leave

She danced closer and bathed them in fire until the chorus end. Firebird and Demon stood panting, looking at each other with fire in their eyes. She then turned and stalked off the stage toward Fisher. She stopped outside of arm's reach. He and his friends' jaws were dropped and he looked just a little sweaty.

She grinned. "Challenge met and exceeded." Did an imaginary mic drop. Turned to her fellow Sovereign. "Thank you, Willow. It was a nice night, despite an individual or two. I'll see you in the morning." She looked back at Demon who was just standing on the stage leering ar her. "Maybe."

Firebird turned back to the stage, and as she walked past it to the doors, she looked at Demon. "You, bass, off, NOW."

He happily took off his bass, placed it carefully and jumped off of the stage. He managed to catch up the Firebird at the door. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door and down the hall.

Willow's palace was an old one and small. So even the guest wings were busy at night. They reached their room, passing a couple of palace staff. Firebird kicked the door open and dragged Demon through. The door was slammed shut with the sound of the lock following. Then the thud of two bodies hitting the door.

The two staff members looked at the door with wide eyes.

The younger of the two asked "Is that room fireproof?"

The older answered. "Yes, you can always tell by the craving around the doors who the room is meant for. So we won't burn down tonight."

They walked away from the room. Only to hear the sound of metal hitting the floor. The younger one looked back at the room, startled. The older one said. "He was wearing armor. Really, kid, you have to read the people going into the room. It tells you alot." 

"But..."

"No 'but'. Do you really want to interrupt a Sovereign and her mate? Specially fire controllers?"

Inside the room, Firebird had Demon pinned to the door and in a passionate kiss as she fumbled to get his armor off. He reached around her to undo her halter top and she slammed his arms back against the door with a growl. He looked down at her, wide eyed. Her eyes were wild and she was growling. She pried his bracers and arm bands off, tossing them somewhere over her shoulders. He helped her take his under-top off and started on the leggings only to realize his boots. Firebird started to kneel to take care of them and Demon shook his head. He took his own boots, then leggings, off.

Then he knelt to take hers off.

The sight of him kneeling in front of her made her moan. She stretched out one leg, then the other for him to take off her boots. Before she could do it, Demon removed her leggings, tossing them somewhere over his shoulder as he stood up.

Staring at her, Demon cursed the low ceiling in the room. Firebird barely noticed. She drew her hand down his chest before turning and heading for the bed. He followed, almost on her heels. When he got there, he was surprised by her grabbing him and shoving him on the bed. She then climbed on and stalk crawled along his legs. Stopped just at the top of his thighs, where his cock would just brush her fur.

Demon moaned. His body shivered in anticipation when her wings wrapped around her. He felt her hands stoke his hips, up to his belly, and down to his groin. He growled as her fingers stroked up his cock, making his shivers worse. His hips jerked at the touch. Firebird played with his cock until he arched up from the bed. She finally opened her wings and rose up to reposition herself over him. They both moaned as she slid down his erection.

Panting, Demon grabbed her hips to hold her tight to him and rolled over so he was on top. Face to face, they shared their breath. Their eyes glowed with the fire within. Firebird bared her throat and moaned as he bit down. She felt his hips thrust hard. 

He drew his head back just enough to lick her blood trickling down her neck. There was just a spot of blood on his lips as he raised his head. She moved to kiss it off, but instead, Demon lifted his chin and offered his throat to her. First, she licked, then she bit, slowly drawing blood. He shivered at the sensation, and thrust harder into her. Firebird licked up his blood and raised her head. Then he slipped his tongue out to lick a drop of his blood from her lips, followed by a deep kiss.

Firebird rolled them over so she was top. She grinned at him and leaned down from sitting on him, bringing her breasts near his face. He leered and snapped at her nipples, so she teased him with them, pulling them back just out of reach. Demon wrapped his arms around her sides and shoulders to hold her still. He drew her down, lashing out his tongue to tease one nipple. He drew her closer and sucked it in.

Their hips would change rhythm as the little orgasms began. Firebird's wings would snap open and shut and shiver. Demon wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over again. His wings snapped out and rose above. But they had no room to fly. Still, the fire burned higher inside until it exploded and Demon roared loudly.

It took awhile before they calmed down, panting, kissing, slowly being able to walk. Demon carried Firebird to the small pool the room had. He swore he heard the water hiss as he entered the pool.  
Firebird leaned back in the pool and let her wings hang down to cool them off. Demon loved the view of her breasts. He grabbed and squeezed them, which made her giggle. She leaned forward as he squeezed and teased. The fire in their eyes was now embers. They were sated, happy, and tired.

When they got to bed, sleep came fast.

Demon woke up to a wonderful sight. Firebird was lying next to him with her head on her arm, smiling, and her breasts very close. Of course, he reached out to tease.

"Still not my wake up button and, besides, I am awake." Firebird laughed. 

"How do you know you are not still dreaming?" 

"Was last night a dream?"

Demon leered, grabbed her and rolled over on top. "Last night was Heaven."

"Oh!" Firebird grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

He kissed her and then they got up to dress and meet the rest for breakfast. A bit late, but not too scandualous. 

Willow had had a buffet set up for her guests so they could get what they want. The band was picking what they wanted when Catman noticed Demon and Firebird enter the room. He elbowed Starchild and Spaceman and nodded.

Firebird went to talk to Willow first, who immediately started to apologized for last night. Firebird waved her off.

"No need, dear. Last night was...marvelous." Firebird said with a grin. "Despite that arrogant twit. Or maybe because of."

"Oh? Do tell." Willow said.

Demon swaggered over to his friends at the buffet, with a grin so big it might have split his face.

"So? So? What happened?" Starchild asked. 

Demon smirked at him. "We HAVE to get her to do that song again."

The three's faces went through several looks, finally settling on amazement.

"Oh, really?" Catman said.

"Yeah, not too often, though. Not sure I could survive it too often." Demon replied.

"Do you... do you think it worked?" Starchild asked. 

Demon looked over at Firebird. There was a bit of sorrow, hope, and longing in his eyes. "I...don't know. We'll have to wait a month at least. And if it doesn't happen, they are right. A Sovereign can only have one birth."

One Month Later

Life went on as normal. Firecat would still drop hints for a little brother and added if not a little brother, maybe a little sister. Firebird didn't notice Demon didn't even bother echoing Firecat anymore. But there was still hope in his eyes sometimes.

Just about the time she got ill last time she was pregnant, Firebird got sick again. She only put up with it a few days before heading to see the doctor. She did managed to hide it a bit from Demon, but he still noticed. The doctor ran all the usual tests, including a pregnancy test. Even though she was the Sovereign and had had her one, habit dies hard and all women of a certain age got that test.

When the results were in, Firebird went to see the doctor. The look on his face as he ushered her into the consultation room was confused, concerned. and just amazed.

The waiting room was mostly empty that day. Only a few patients waiting to see doctor. But they were still startled when they heard "I'M WHAT?"

Firebird almost stormed into the dining room. Demon, Firecat, and her "uncles" were having breakfast. Her uncles had been listening to some silly story Firecat was telling them. And she was mostly finished with her breakfast, for a first. Demon had been about to take a bite of his breakfast.

"You! You!" Firebird shook a finger at him. "I am never dancing with you again. And you may be sleeping out in the hall."

Domo came in with her breakfast and tea.

Demon swallowed his food. "What What I do?"

"Mama, is Da in trouble? Did he make you sick?" Firecat came over to hug her, just as her nanny came in to take her to pre-school.

"Yes, your Da is in trouble and he sort of got me sick. But I am happy to say you have your wish. You're going to get to be a big sister soon." Firebird said.

"YAY!"

"But, Firecat, this is a big surprise. You can't tell anyone, not even your friends at school. But when we do tell people, you can help."

"Okay, Mama, bye for now."

Firebird watch Firecat and her nanny leave before she said. "I'm pregnant. AGAIN!"

Domo dropped the plate and almost the tea. Two of the men had surprise on their faces.

Save for Demon and Starchild. They both went 'YES! It worked!" and high fived across the table.

Firebird's look darken. "What did you say?"

Demon and Starchild looked at each other. "Oops."

"Ah, Sovereign, I can explain." Demon started.

"We really didn't do anything, after all. It was that twit at Sovereign Willow's gathering." Starchild said.

"I swear we did nothing directly. We trying to come up a plan to get you to dance to "Heaven's on Fire" but nothing came of it." Demon said. "And it was your idea."

Domo, still in shock, brough in another plate and looked like he was trying to say something. Made do with "Are you sure, Sovereign?"

"Yes, so is the doctor. Though he is confused. I have to go in for more tests and monitoring." Firebird's anger faded, turning to worry. She pointed at Demon. "You have to go for tests. To try to figure out how you did this. And, yes I know the jokes. Just...don't. And Firecat has to go in, too. To make sure she's alright."

Firebird sat down to the table and looked at Demon. "Did you even talk to anyone about this? Did you even think that maybe the reason a Sovereign has only one birth is because it's dangerous?"

Demon looked shocked. "I..I didn't..."

He slid out of his chair and kneeled at her feet, looking down. "I'm sorry, my Sovereign. I didn't know. I will accept any punishment you choose. I..I just can't loose you."

Firebird reach down and lifted his head. "No one knows, Demon. I really am the first one this has happened to. I will be poked and checked and watched more than... than..."

She sighed. "It's just that one of the medical researchers had this crack pot theory that it was dangerous for both the Sovereign and the child because of the way a Sovereign is. Others think we only have eggs or whatever for one child."

Firebird looked down at Demon as he kneeled. "Please, Demon, get up and finish your breakfast so I can eat." She leaned forward and kissed his nose. "We'll discuss punishment later tonight, when we're alone."

Firebird turned to eat. Noticed Domo had switched out the tea for the same one he gave the first time she was pregnant. She thought a moment.

"Oh, and turn on the news. I want to see how fast they get this one on."

By the time she had finished breakfast and was about to head out to the throne room, they still had not reported it. But she suspected they knew from the tension in their faces.

She was in the throne room, dealing with a very slow day, with the viewer on before there was any report.

The talking heads looked stunned. 

"We have breaking news from the palace. This is..amazing. And we have checked several sources to confirm this."

"I'm not sure I believe it, but a miracle has happen. The Sovereign is pregnant for a second time."

Staff dropped things as their heads snapped around to watch the viewer.

"Yes, you heard us correctly. The Sovereign Firebird is pregnant by Demon with a second child. No word yet on the sex of the baby, so your guess is as good as mine."

Firebird looked at the clock. "Damn, I must have stunned them. It's over two hours."

People stared at the viewer or tried to pick up what they dropped when the news was announced.

Her chief of staff came over. "Sovereign, is this...true?'

Firebird smiled. "Yep, I'm pregnant for the second time with Demon's child."

"Oh, my gods. Do you need anything? Do you feel alright? Do you need the doctor? We can do your work if you need to avoid stress."

She continued with what work she had that day. She noticed just about everyone was starting at her.

She laughed after awhile. "Folks, I am not going to grow a second head. Well, I will but it will be on a different body. I'm fine, I'll be fine, just treat me like the first time around."

Firebird finished with the work of the day and was heading out to meet the band for lunch like normal. She opened the door to the hall to find the band, plus Firecat on the other side.

"You aren't here to kidnap me again, are you?"

Demon grinned. "Not that that might be fun, no. You have a thousand messages. Sovereign Rivercat and Silvercat are on their way. Should be here tomorrow or so. Sovereign Willow called to offer congratulations. Oh, and we are here to semi-kidnap you. Our favorite restaurant wants you in for lunch, today."

Firebird nodded and, after she picked up Firecat, they headed out. 

"Mama, you said I could help you tell people." Firecat said.

"And you still can. After all, we didn't tell people. So it's just gossip until we say so. And you will even have your first news conference."

"YAY!"

As they walked across the plaza, Firebird noticed she had her guards. Demon as usual on her left just behind her. Spaceman just behind her on her right. Catman in front of Demon on her left and Starchild in front of Spaceman on her right. She just sighed and shook her head. She really didn't need a guard. People, when they noticed who she was, cleared the way. Which had never happened before. A sure sign the news had spread.

They got to their favorite family's restaurant. Mama gave Firebird a very big hug and sat them in the corner. It was also the first time she met Firecat.

"Hello, young lady. You can call me Mama if you want."

Firecat looked thoughtful. She pointed at Firebird. "But that's my Mama. And if my Mama calls you Mama....then..then. Grammy!!"

" I accept that, sweetie. Now what would you like for lunch?"

They ordered and ate. Or tried to. So many people noticed who was there, the came in to ask some version of "Ah, Sovereign, is it true?"  
Firebird and Demon got tired of saying. One of the Mama's grandsons had an idea. Got one of the blank signs they use to advertise their specials, wrote on it, and then taped it to the wall behind their table. It simply said "Yes, it's true."

He said, "Now, all you got to do is point." as Firebird laughed.

The group finished lunch, thanked the family, and went out to the market, but it was impossible to get around for the group. Firebird just said, "Let's just go home."

Back at the palace, they found that the staff had decided to come together to protect her. They fended off more visitors. Very few important or close enough to the family to get past them. For that, Firebird was grateful. But Demon, Domo, and the rest of the band treating her like glass was driving her crazy.

The rest of the day, she was either avoiding strangers or even the staff or semi-watching the viewer. She seemed to be either stared at or worried over, with staff kept asking if she needed anything. And it was amazing how many pregnancy "experts" were male.

Even at dinner, the men watched her like a hawk, making sure she was eating instead of playing with her food, and Domo only gave her the food for pregnant women. Which wasn't bad, but Firebird wanted her favorite dumplings and some chocolate cake. The only two who didn't seem obessed with her were Firecat and her night nanny, who just seemed to sympathize.

Finally, the nanny took Firecat off to bed. Firebird had had enough of the treatment.

"Really, gentlemen, I am FINE. I am not going to break into a thousand little pieces. Please don't treat me like that. LIke the rest of the people around are. I don't need the stress."

The men were startled and shocked and more than a bit chagrined.

Firebird continued. "I'm going to be poked, prodded, and stared from everyone. And worried over and stressed out, even by the staff here. I was counting on you being my santcuary. My refuge from all that. Where I could just... just..."

Firebird sighed and looked at Demon. "I was hoping you'd....be my support. My stress relief. But if you are going to be afraid to even touch me.... I just can't. If you can't touch me, I'd rather sleep alone tonight."

She turned back to her dinner. But just tossed her fork down, got up, and left the dinning room.

The men stared after her in shock.

An hour later, Firebird was working at her desk in her public room of her apartment. She had a case coming up in the next few days she had to look over. She heard the door to her apartment open and close. But she ignored it. Even once she caught his scent. Until two plates were placed on her desk next to her.

Firebird looked up at Demon. He held out a folded piece of paper to her. She took it and read:

"Domo sent these because you didn't finish your dinner. Please eat.  
"I'm sorry.  
"I'm worrying.  
"I don't want to lose you.  
"But I'll try to be your safe place."

Firebird looked back at Demon with a smile and tears in her eyes. His look was mixed. She put her papers away and picked up the plates, which Demon took from her and followed her to the sofa in the viewer area. He put them down on the table and removed the cover of one of plates to reveal five of her favorite dumplings. He speared one with a fork and offered it to her. She gave a look and he just grinned at her, still offering the dumpling. She took a bite and savor the dumpling Domo first refused to a pregnant woman. 

Demon continued to offer her the dumplings until they were gone. He covered the plate and pushed it aside to uncover the second plate. It was a double piece of a chocolate cake Firebird loved. He gestured that the cake was meant to be shared. He speared a piece of cake and ate it before spearing another and offering it to her. They slowly ate the cake, Demon saving the icing for last. He offered Firebird the last of the icing, but he mostly smeared it over her lips. With a grin, he put the fork down and pushed the plate away. He then pulled her closer to lick the icing off her lips. 

Firebird giggled as he licked and kissed her to get the last of the icing. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. There was joy there, but also worry and sorrow. Which his eyes echoed. He stroked the side of her face before moving his hand to her belly. He looked at her for a long moment before nodding, trying to promise it would be alright.

Demon stood up and offered her his hand. Firebird took it and they walked to the bedroom. He closed and locked the door and turned back to Firebird. She was already undressing, her boots off and taking off her top. He stared at her as he took off his armor and undertop. He was shaking with so many emotions looking at her. She was naked in front of him while he still had his leggings on. He looked at her with a pout. She wore less clothes than he did, what with his armor, and could be undressed faster. But he loved looking at her nude.

Firebird moved forward to finish undressing him. She knelt, and as she pulled his leggings down past his erection, leaned forward and licked his cock.

Demon moaned, shivered, and growled at her. He stopped her when she tried to move in again. It was just too much. He growled and panted, his eyes on fire. She just looked at him with a wicked grin as he stepped from his leggings. He reached down and pulled her to her feet. He drew her to him for a kiss, trapping his cock between them, pressing her breasts to him, feeling her body fully against him. Gods, he loved the feel of her body. But he did feel her worry buried deep inside.

Firebird felt his worry, too. But his passion was greater. She put her hands on his shoulders and drew them down his chest to his sides and then to his hips. 

They stood that way for a moment until Demon lifted her and sat her on the dressing table. He moved closer, she wrapped her legs around him, and he entered her. He kissed her again and after a moment, he grabbed her ass and stepped away from the table. She felt his thighs tense, his wings snap out, and with a jump and a down beat, they flew.

They rose to the ceiling. Demon shifted his hands to her waist. They kissed again as he arched backwards and shifted his wings so they started a slow spiral around the room as they glided down. He thrust his hips in a slow rhythm to start. They almost reached the floor and he rolled over and beat his wings to rise up again. 

He broke the kiss and she bared her throat for him. First he licked and then he took her in his teeth, gently biting down. He felt her shiver as just a little blood trickled. She began to squeeze as he thrust in. He moaned against her throat, then licked her blood up. 

Demon and Firebird rose, spiraled, dived, and rose again, moving in rhythm as the fires inside them grew. He finally aimed them for the bed, both breathing heavy as the fire burned. Demon threw back his head and roared his pleasure to the night, sending shivers through Firebird.

As they slowly calmed their breathing, Demon offered his throat to her. Firebird bit just enough to draw some blood and licked it up. There was still some blood on her lips as she lifted her head. Demon grinned and licked her lips clean, then slid his tongue in for a kiss.

He carried her to the pool for their usual cool down. Then carried her back to bed. Settled beside her, he stroked down her side to her hip, and then belly. Demon looked deep in her eyes to try to express what he was feeling- worry, amazement, joy, and, yes, a bit of pride he did that. Firebird smiled at him, put her hand on his chest before stroking to his side. She lay her head on his shoulder.He tighten his arms around her and they drifted to sleep.

Firebird woke the next morning to the usual sensation of Demon playing with her nipples. "Still not my wake up buttons."

"But they work so well." Demon leered down at her. "And your breasts are beautiful."

She just smiled and tried to climb over him. He caught her and pulled her back on the bed to tease her nipples again. She gave up and just enjoyed it. Finally they dressed and left for breakfast.

Rivercat and Silvercat were going to arrive that day, but Firebird wasn't sure what time. To no real surprise, she and her granddaughter was having breakfast the the band and Firecat. 

Rivercat was up to give Firebird a big hug. "Oh, congratulations, my dear. And sorry ahead of time for the doctor visits. And, boy, what are you eating to do this?"

Demon grinned. "Just regular meals. It's just my amazing Demon powers."

Firebird smacked his arm. "You said it was my amazing beauty and magic."

Rivercat noticed the bite marks on first Firebird's neck and then Demon's. "Ummmm, has nothing to do with what you two do at night, does it?"

"Why whatever do you mean, Sovereign Rivercat?" Demon leered as he sat down to eat.

"Oh, please don't encourage him." Firebird said.

They had their breakfast and chatted. The band and Domo tried their best to behave like normal. Though Domo did tell the Sovereign that her staff were taking care of any buisness today and she didn't need to show up. And that the first doctor's appointments were going to be the next day. Firebird just sighed.

Which meant they could have a quiet day for a change. After the meal, Firebird and Demon sat with Rivercat and Silvercat. Firebird actually managed to chase the rest of the band out to do whatever they wanted. But even when she told Demon they would probably be talking women stuff, he just said "Pregnancy stuff? Then it's important and I should hear it."

"So, how did this happen?" Rivercat got right to it, once they were settled on the sofa with their drinks.

"Besides the obvious?" Firebird said, before Demon could. "Well, we danced."

"What?"

Demon answered. "I think there is at least a little magic involved and it came from dancing. We did do the Dance to Moonlight the first time."

Rivercat asked "Well, what did you dance to this time?"

Firebird sighed. "The one I swore I would never dance or play."

The older Sovereign asked "Which is?"

Demon asked it with a grin. "Haven's On Fire. And she was amazingly sexy."

"Oh, is there any video of this dance?" Silvercat asked.

Firebird, her head buried in her hands. "No, thank the gods. Sovereign Willow's security system was down for replacement."

Demon said "Then why not a repeat performance for Rivercat and Silvercat. I'm very sure we could get the guys to play it again."

Firebird just glared at him. "No. Besides, you can't get me anymore pregnant."

They talked about her pregnancies and how she was feeling. About trying to deal with the way people were treating her this time around. In the short time since the news came out, she was not doing well with that. When Demon heard that, without a word, he pulled her against him and wrapped an arm around her. Rivercat just smiled and nodded. 

Firebird's stress seemed to melt away as the day worn on. Demon learned he could check on her by touching her arm, and it upset her less than staring at her. Plus it sent shivers down both them, which was his excuse when she tried to call him on it.

But the day was good for her. Firebird didn't appear to stress when the evening news had a report about not seeing the Sovereign in public all day and there was speculation that her doctors were keeping her on bed rest early in the pregnancy. She just sighed, rolled her eyes, and said "Tomorrow we go out."

"And do what?" Demon asked.

"Don't know, shop I guess, or just walk around." Firebird said. "If only to prove the doctors haven't locked me up and stuck sensors on me."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprising pregnancy continues.

An Impossible Thing 2

When Firecat got out of pre-school, Silvercat played with her to keep her away from any news reports. Firebird and Demon didn't need a stressed out 3 year old on top of all the other stresses

Demon and Rivercat were trying hard to keep Firebird relaxed. As long as they kept the news off, it seemed to work. But there were a wide mix of news stories on and it was hard to filter them out. There were actually some good and even funny stories on about the Sovereign having a second child. The next program, however, might be a serious one about all the problems that could go wrong.

Firebird finally said. "Pfff. Tired of all this nonsense. Specially when all the "experts" are male and have no idea what it's like. I'm going to my room. Good night."

She was about half way to the door as Demon got up to follow her. Rivercat waved him on as the rest of them said good night.

He followed her out into the hall, a few steps behind her. She headed to her room with her head bent. Demon noticed her shaking, not a lot, but her wings gave her away. Firebird walked into the public room and was half way across it when she stopped for a moment. Took a deep breath and continued. She entered the bedroom and went to sit on the bed. She was shaking worse with her head in her hands. 

Demon locked the door and crossed to her. He reached down and touched her shoulder. Her emotions flooded him. Fear, worry, sorrow. He went to his knees and gently pulled her hands away from her face. Her cheeks were wet with her tears. All which mirrored his own feelings he had been trying to hide. The news reports had been talking about the worst things that could happen. That a Sovereign's body was just not made for more than one birth. That it would kill her and/or the baby. That it might be a horrible mutation. 

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. After awhile, he moved back so he could try to kiss her tears away. He kissed down one cheek to her lips. He pulled back to put his forehead on hers and a hand on her belly. He tried to send to her that it would be alright. Somehow alright.

After a long moment, he sat back and took off her boots. He put his hands on her knees and ran them up to her waist were he unfasten the bottom of her halter. Before he could reach it, Firebird unfasted the halter around her neck and tossed it at him. He grinned and tossed it over his shoulder and then grabbed her breasts. After he teased them for awhile, he slid his hands down to take off her leggings. She stood to make it easier. 

Firebird reached for the latches on his armor and Demon stopped her. Shook his head and pointed to the bed. After she climbed on and got settled, he stood and began a slow strip tease for her. Taking each piece of armor or clothing off with a bump and grind. Until he had on only his boots, leather leggings, and codpiece. He made an elaborate show of taking off his codpiece, thrusting and grinding, and wiggling his tongue, before his tossed the codpiece away. 

Instead of taking off his boots, he put one foot on the bed so she could unfasten it and then the other. He danced a bit more before sliding his fingers into the waist of his leggings. But instead of just taking them off, he turned around, backside to her, and wiggled his ass as he slid them off.

Firebird laughed. But at least the smile on her lips reached up to her eyes. Demon turned around and, with a growl, tossed his leggings somewhere. He stalked to the bed and climbed in to stalked over Firebird. He lay on top of her and with a growl, licked her lips before slipping his tongue in to kiss her. Skin to skin, he sent her his confidence that things would be alright. Despite their fear and worry. They had made a miracle and that miracle would be born. Demon believed it, so it must be true.

She slid her legs open so he could settle between them. He kissed and teased her, rubbing his erection against her belly before he moved down enough to enter her. They both shivered from the sensation. They stayed still for awhile, just kissing and touching each other. His wings spread out over the bed. Firebird looked up at him when they broke the kiss and touched his wing with a questioning look. Demon shook his head and just touched her face, stroked her neck and shoulder, and began to thrust his hips.

They moved together, slowly at first, but picking up speed. Demon pulled in his wings and rolled them over so Firebird was on top. He grinned and moved his hands to her breasts. She moaned and offered her throat. He bit and licked her blood. The big orgasm came quickly. With a moan, Firebird collapsed on Demon's shoulder. Demon rolled over again so he was on top. He was still hard and ready. With a wicked grin, he began to thrust and rolled his hips, making Firebird moan. They rose quickly and the fire exploded again. Panting, they collapsed together.

Exhausted. they barely made the pool and back. They slipped into sleep and if they had stress dreams, neither remembered them in the morning.

Firebird woke to the usual sensation. "Still not my wake up buttons."

"And yet, here we are. I've been fiddling with them and you're awake." Demon grinned at her.

Demon then became somber. "But I have to ask. Do you feel better? Than last night?"

"Yes, mostly. It's just the news stories got to me and my stress... well, it's normal more or less now." Firebird said.

They dressed and headed for the medical wing. Today was poke, prod, and scan day. Blood was drawn, monitors attached, things measured, samples taken. Both were very glad it ended before lunch and they got away. Firebird would take Firecat in later to see the doctor. She just felt it would be easier on her than to see her parents get checked over at the same time.

They joined the others for lunch. The band did try to be cheerful. But they had been watching the news while waiting for Firebird and Demon. Rivercat did a lot better. But she did ask Firebird if she really wanted to go out. 

Firebird grimaced. "Only partly. But it's better than watching the news all day. Maybe I can get through the crowds."

So, the small horde- Firebird, Demon, Firecat, Rivercat, Silvercat, Starchild, Catman, and Spaceman- headed out after lunch. Rivercat smacked the men when they tried to form a guard around Firebird.

"Just..walk. Demon and I will take care of the Sovereign." Rivercat said. "Just be a group of friends out for the day. You aren't her bodyguards. That calls more attention to her."

Firebird actually wound up having fun. They did a little shopping. Firecat found a couple of stuffie dragons in a toy store. She insisted on getting two, one black for her and one red for her future...sister. She was sure her Mama was going to have a girl. They could come back later when she had her little brother.

Firebird's head was in her hands. Then she looked at Demon. "Nothing you said took, did it? Or did you even try? What did you say to her?"

Demon said, "Er, ah, well, that maybe we should wait a bit on a little brother."

Rivercat sorted. "A long while. But then, we didn't expect this second one. You keep hoping, Demon."

They bought the two dragons. Only to find a third in the bag, a dark blue one, when they got home late that afternoon.

Demon watched Firebird to see if she found anything she liked. He wanted to buy her a gift, for no real reason. But while she found a lot for others, she didn't seem to find anything she really liked. It seemed he hit it right when he got her the sun star necklace.

Time moved on. Firebird got rapidly tired of all the doctor visits. Firecat noticed and asked if Mama had to go through as many when she had her. Demon and Firebird were honest and said no. But she was such a good girl, it was no wonder. Firecat thought hard for a day and came back to Firebird to tell her it was alright to send her little sister back if she made her Mama unhappy and sick. Which made Firebird tear up and had to explain pregnancy all over again.

The doctors also said no traveling. Which was hard because KISS had accepted several gigs before they knew she was pregnant. They didn't need her, but Demon was reluctant to leave her alone. Firebird pointed out that the gigs would take 2 or 3 days at the most, what with traveling to the other islands. Domo would watch her like a hawk and they would always call him if there was any problem.

The sixth month came and Firebird wasn't showing yet. But then the doctors had said this baby was smaller than her first. Just as the sixth month turned into the seventh, the band went to play their last show for awhile. Demon didn't want to leave her. He had a premonition that something was going to happen. He was right, but not in the way he thought. She chased him and the boys off to the boat and then settled down to what was suppose to be a 3 days wait.

Just as the band was finishing the last encore, a storm hit the island they were on. And it was bad. No traveling at all. It was no where near their home island, but the band still worried about Firebird and their family. All Firebird could do was watch the weather reports and worry. Of course the news knew that KISS was on the storm island and the Sovereign was home. Which made the reports worse.

That was suppose to be a 3 day trip was stretching into over a week. Firebird would pace when the news was on. And she stopped eating. Which did not please Domo. He finally threaten to sit her down and force feed her, because of the baby. 

The storm was bad and the island was hit hard.

Finally the storm dropped down to almost safe levels and Demon commandeered a boat to take them home. The seas were still rough and the rest of the band wasn't too happy with that. Demon first spent his time in the wheelhouse to keep track where they were. When they finally got where he should be able to see home, and the edge of the storm, he was out on the prow of the boat. The captain was just glad they didn't have a crow's nest or Demon would have probably climbed the mast and been up there.

By the time the boat docked on their island, the seas were calm. As soon as he hit the dock, Demon launched himself into the air to fly the rest of the way. The other men sighed and leap skyward, too. They didn't have the stamina to fly as far as Demon could, but they thought they could keep up.

Back at the palace, Firebird was finishing up her day. "What about those papers we need to get out tomorrow? Are they here?"

Her chief of staff replied. "Not yet, Sovereign. But I will get them to you as soon as they arrive."

Firebird sighed. "It's always the most important papers that are the latest. Oh, well, you'll know where I'll be. I'm not going not today. So even if it interupts lun...."

Firebird's head came up and she looked toward the doors to the plaza. Smiling, she said, "Well, it might interrupt something. Just remember to tell whoever you send not to bring them to my apartment. Demon's home."

Demon landed in the plaza, the others not far behind him. He strode across the plaza to the main palace doors rather than the throne room. He wanted to get any news from Domo before he saw Firebird.

Domo noticed him and the band right away. "Welcome, home, gentlemen. We didn't expect you home for another day."

Demon growled a bit. "I've been away too long already. Wasn't going to wait any longer. How is she? Any problems?"

"No, sir. Save for the Sovereign not wanting to eat while the storm raged. She and the baby are fine. And the Sovereign was very worry about you.

"She should be just finishing up her daily routine. Oh, and the Sovereign has just started to show, sir."

"Thank you, Domo. Now, I'm going to go kidnap my Sovereign for lunch."

Firebird was just finishing the last bit of items when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Demon grinning down at her.

"Are you done yet?" He asked.

"Just." Firebird stood up and turned around to him. "So how was the trummmmm."

Demon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for very passionate kiss.

The staff was use to the sight and just smiled. The few who were scandalized were the tourists visiting.

Demon finally broke the kiss and smiled at her. "The trip was hell, but being home is heaven."

Firebird just shook her head. Then leaned around Demon to acknowledge the others. "Hello, boys. How was your trip? And are you hungry... for lunch?"

"I am." Demon leered.

"I know. But I mean food. I need to eat or Domo will come after me." Firebird said.

"I could eat." Starchild said.

As they walked out into the hall, Demon grabbed Firebird's hand and teased her fingers. Behind them, the other band members just rolled their eyes and started to rag on them.

"Oh, my. Such a public display of affection!" Catman said.

"I know! What are they going to do next, grind on each other?" Spaceman replied.

"Bet they play footsie under the table at lunch. And how long do you think they'll last? I think they'll leave before we eat." Starchild grinned.

"Halfway through. After all, the Sovereign is pregnant and has to eat something." Spaceman said.

Firebird looked back over her shoulder. "Oh, bite me."

"Hey, that's my job!" Demon laughed. "But you do need to eat. Domo told on you. Not eating, bad Sovereign."

"So I was worried. Besides, half the time I'd have morning sickness and throw it up anyway." Firebird replied.

Domo had lunch ready and served when they entered the room. Firecat had a play date, so she and the nanny were off with her friends. Spaceman and Catman were both wrong. Firebird actually ate all of her food and Demon almost finished his lunch. 

After Firebird cleared her plate, Demon stood up and took her hand. "I think we need a nap now."

"Oooh, 'nap' is what they are calling it now. And in the daytime, too." Starchild with a wicked grin.

"Oh, bi...." Firebird started.

Demon had put his hand on her mouth. "I keep telling you, that's my job. And I want to go do my job."

Hand in hand, Firebird and Demon walked to their apartment. Once in the bedroom, with the door locked, they started striping, half taking each other's clothes off, half taking their own. When both were naked, Demon picked her up and walked into the pool. As they floated, he teased her nipples. Her breasts were so sensitive now. They didn't swim too long before Demon led her from the pool. Once dry, he picked her up and headed for the bed.

They were together, Demon between her legs, kissing and touching when there was the sound of the outer door opening. A voice, they could not make out what was said. Then a timid knock on the bedroom door.

"Ah, Sovereign? I have those papers you were waiting for."

Demon didn't pay attention and did several things at once that made her moan loudly.

"Sovereign? Are you alright?"

Because he was close enough to let them speak, Firebird managed, "GO. AWAY."

"Sovereign?"

Demon growled. "NOW."

Then they heard Starchild's voice coming from the outer doorway. "Ah, son, I suggest you back away from the door and leave. Either leave the papers on the Sovereign's desk or bring them back to your boss. But the Sovereign and her mate are busy."

"But..."

"Son, they are busy. And unless you want to see naked Demon ass, rapidly followed by naked Demon fire, I suggest you leave." Starchild said.

"Busy? What could they be doing..." Suddenly the light clicked on in the young staffer's brain. "oh, OH! er, yes, sir."

They heard his voice retreat from their door. And ask Starchild to apologize to the Sovereign and her mate for disturbing them. As Starchild closed the outer door, he said loudly enough for them to hear. "You owe me."

Firebird and Demon were laughing. Well, what did they expect happening in the daytime? Then he looked at her and spread his wings with a questioning look. She just shook her head and put her hands on his chest and stroked him. He gave her a wicked grin. Later tonight they would fly, now, they would just touch. 

Demon slid off of Firebird to lay at her side, still close, still skin to skin. He started at her breast, watching her shiver, then stroked down her torso toward her fur. She did same, teasing his chest to his side and to his hip. Then she stroked across his belly to his fur.

They both teased the other's sex. He slid his fingers into her. She lightly circled the base of his cock and then stroke up it. At the top her thumb teased the tip. He rubbed his thumb against her clit, making her arch against his hand and the bed. Her eyes were going wild and her breath was heavy. She wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked. He finally had too much and grabbed her hand. He rolled on top her again, breathing heavy, his eyes wild, too.

They lay together for a long moment, breathing together, their eyes wild. Until Demon growled low and shifted his hips to enter her.

Firebird moaned and shivered. She bared her throat to him. Demon lowered his head and licked her neck, shivering himself, trying to control himself. He bit her lightly, then hard enough to draw blood. He thrust harder. Firebird moaned, gasped, and squeezed him on every thrust. Until the fire exploded within.

They collasped on the bed, panting. Demon rested his forehead on Firebird's and they shared breaths for a moment. They had been away from each other too long, so their passion burned fast. They would do a slower, longer flight that night.

So the seventh month slipped into the eighth, which slipped into the ninth. Firebird got bigger, but not as big as she had with Firecat. The baby did move a lot more and kick. Which freaked the men out a little. Seeing Firebird's stomach move like she was possessed. It didn't help when once, when the baby was being very active, Demon said that she was having a Demon spawn after all. Firebird beat him soundly with a pillow.

The band refused all offers of gigs until after the birth of the baby. After all, they understood that Demon was not leaving Firebird's side. He missed the birth of his first daughter by just minutes. He was not going to miss the miracle that this one was.

The doctors were happy because it seemed like this pregnancy was proceeding like Firebird's first. But they were still bewildered as to why this one happened at all when no other Sovereign in history had more than one child, unless it was the rare set of twins. Both Firebird and Demon had been poked, prodded, scanned to an inch of their lives. At least twice a month, sometimes more if the doctors saw something "odd".

The ninth month moved into the tenth. Firebird finally got big. Demon would only hold and stroke her when they went to bed now. Which drove her crazy because her hormones were driving her crazy. But she understood the reason. It was just going to be a long two more months.

Finally, it was the twelfth month and the wheelchair was back. Firecat was worried about it at first, seeing her Mama riding around. Until she and Demon explained that it was because Mama couldn't walk right now. But she could ride with her as long as she fit and didn't squeeze the baby.

Then Firebird went into labor. As soon as the first contraction, the doctors had her in the medical wing and in bed. But it was early yet. The contractions only hit every two hours. But they were strong. 

They did an ultrasound and saw the baby wasn't even in position yet. Which wasn't that odd, but Demon was worried. He was camped out with Firebird in her room. The nurses and doctors had to chase him out into the hallway when they had to do an exam. He took her to the bathroom, made sure she ate or drink when she could. And worried over each contraction. He hated seeing her in pain.

The second day, and the contractions were every hour and a half. The baby moved, but not enough. Still not in the right position. The third day and the contractions were every hour. The fourth day and every half hour. The fifth day, and the contractions were a bit erratic. But at least the baby had moved almost into the right position.

Demon was waiting in the hallway while the doctor checked on Firebird. Every time he heard Firebird scream, he wanted to jump up and run to her side. He couldn't do much save comfort her. But at least it was something.

The doctor came out with a worried look. "Well, Demon, they are both in good shape, but it still will take it's time."

Demon looked at him. "Is there anything we can do to speed it up? It's been five days. And the Sovereign is in such pain."

"We could operate. But that has it's own problems. And this pregnancy is unusual enough as it is." The doctor said.

Firebird screamed again, but this time a nurse stuck her head out of the door. "Doctor, we need you. There's been some movement and the baby is crowning."

Demon had a confused look. "What is going on?"

"You are about to be a father for the second time, sir. Come on in if you wish to catch the baby." The doctor said. "And put on a mask."

Just then the rest of the band came to check on what was going on. 

Starchild saw Demon looking excited, worried, and confused. "It's time, it's happening."

"Go! Go! The Sovereign is waiting for you!"

He went into the room and a nurse handed him a mask. He went to Firebird's side at first.

"No, Demon, here if you want to catch your daughter."

He moved between the stirrups as a nurse helped him put on gloves. Firebird let out a growl this time as the doctor told her to push. The baby's head was out. Only a push or two more, and she'd be fully born. Demon moved closer to Firebird and put a hand on the baby's back. One more push and growl from Firebird and the new addition to their family was born.

Demon laughed and held his daughter a little akwardly. "What do I do now?" 

"Cut the cord, like you did last time."

Demon looked at the nurse finally and realized she had been there when Firecat was born. He passed the new baby to her as he cut the cord. The nurse finished tying it off and then wiped the baby off. She wiped the covering that had been on the baby's wings off. Demon saw that the shape of her wings were like his, but they were bright red like her mother's. And her hair was bright red, too.

The nursed cleaned the Sovereign up, lowered the stirrups, and covered her lower half with a sheet. 

After wrapping the baby in a blanket, she handed the baby back to Demon. He looked down at his brand, new daughter with a wide grin. He moved to Firebird's side. She was almost completely passed out, exhausted.

"Hey, you want to meet your daughter, Angel?" As he handed over the baby to Firebird.

Firebird looked down at her new daughter with a grin as wide as his. "Angel?"

Demon's grin widen. "Yeah, because Angels come from Heaven."

Firebird groaned. "Be glad I'm so exhausted or I'd beat you for that."

Starchild stuck his head in the door, the others right behind him. "It's quiet. Is everything alright?"

Demon, still grinning. "Come in and meet our daughter, Angel."

The three groaned, knowing the origin. 

Starchild said, "Did Firebird threaten to kick your ass for that?"

"Beat him actually." Firebird said. "I would have, too, if I wasn't so tired. Are you for hire? Would you do it?"

Catman, Starchild, and Spaceman looked at each other. "It could be arranged."

Firebird looked over at the viewer. "Oh, who wants to take bets on how fast they get this on the news?"

One off the nurses switched on the viewer. The talking heads were just finishing up once local news story. Then the graphic for Breaking News came on. 

"And we are just getting word right now that Sovereign Firebird has had her miracle second daughter. A report that the Sovereign and Demon have named her Angel."

The second reporter said. "Considering the rumors of how she was consieved, that is an appropate name."

Firebird groaned again. "Would someone please ask Domo if I can have them excuted now?"


End file.
